


xx生日直播现背

by JESSGREEN98



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, Getting Back Together, M/M, Reality, Smut, blowjob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JESSGREEN98/pseuds/JESSGREEN98
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 19





	xx生日直播现背

一万字纪实oneshot

  
OoOoOooC/瞎写的/三观歪斜/难吃的腿肉/下篇后面应该有三轮⻋所以/注意避雷/analsex bj还有失禁/最重要的是写得不好所以怕眼瞎的最好还是别看了/写着写着真的觉得⾃自己是废话贼你妈多⼀女的 

（上）

直播结束有段时间了。  
金厉旭又喝了小半瓶。  
金厉旭坐在曺圭贤的腿上，半窝在曺圭贤怀里半靠着沙发扶手，而曺圭贤是冲前坐的，就那么抱着金厉旭陪他喝，还有停都停不下来的温存对话，暧昧的甜蜜的日常的八卦的。  
他们好久没有像这样接吻了。两个人间似乎有很多该说清楚的话，但没人想说，曺圭贤总是忍不住低头去凑近金厉旭热乎乎的小脸，然后就是止不住地接吻。  
金厉旭举起酒瓶第几次又要喝的时候，曺圭贤一只手握住酒瓶夺过来自己一口闷完了剩下的几口，啪地一下放下。  
然后开始倾起身来更霸道地亲金厉旭，亲着亲着还要再上来一直手，去柔逗人的下巴。  
金厉旭酒劲上来正需要这般感觉，被亲得舒服得不行，轻轻叹息了一声；像一只完全不想自己费力的小猫，只应和和享受。  
“挺会享受啊。”  
金厉旭不说话，只是一被说就嬉皮笑脸，轻轻发出甜笑声。  
“今天是不是有点不听话啊。”曺圭贤还是一只手，捏起有点肉乎的下巴，嘴唇没有走开多远，几乎是唇贴着唇低声警告着怀里得意的猫咪。  
金厉旭撅嘴表示疑惑。  
“直播的时候勾引我来着吧。”  
听到这金厉旭好像后知后觉地有了那么点眉目，不禁又露出笑嘻嘻的表情，不过现在带了几分难为情，明显是在撒娇。  
“喜欢吧？”  
“再说一句话我罚你。”  
“不要。”  
“金厉旭，”曺圭贤明显被金厉旭的可爱逗笑，不过还是故作严肃，“在我的直播里，手也不老实，嘴也不老实，坐也没坐相。”

—————————————

曺圭贤本来今晚也没说要请金厉旭来的，自从上次决定分手之后，两个人之间的气氛总是很微妙，也有很多该说的话没有说清；倒不是因为分手的事情本身，毕竟恋爱这种事情，谈起来就是一列不知道会在什么时候急转弯加速，驶向哪里的列车；失去一个生命中似乎不能没有的soulmate，不是谁都能承受得起的赌注。金厉旭不能，曺圭贤听了也觉得有几分道理。  
可到底还是互相在意，喜欢的两人之间，到后面着实是堆起了一些误会，最近好不容易回到了比较习惯的，密友一般舒适和谐的状态；可是要他们讨论某些方面的事情，亦或是要曺圭贤请金厉旭来给自己几近是专门过生日，都还是蛮困难的，特别是成员们都很久没有这么认真地过过生日了。  
但也不知怎么的，金厉旭就在成员们愉快聊天，曺圭贤和申东熙聊到这次生日直播的间隙，那么下意识地喊了一句那我呢，曺圭贤愣了一下自然地看向他问，来吗。金厉旭就这么出现在了曺圭贤的生日直播中。  
不知道为什么气氛越来越暧昧。  
进门的时候金厉旭并没有空手。金厉旭给曺圭贤买了知道最近他在想要的东西。  
曺圭贤事实上很感动，甚至有点鼻酸。金厉旭在角落里把东西递给他，笑了笑说这个我给你买了，生日快乐；不管当下两个人之间的关系中在发生什么样的事情，他们都知道对方对彼此是最珍贵的，这是一件根本不需要多余解释的事情。  
可金厉旭真的是百分百没有其它的意思吗。可能不是。曺圭贤也从自己的第六感发出质疑，但他并不能确定。  
不过在曺圭贤抱住金厉旭的时候，气氛似乎就正式转为不对了。金厉旭微微低着头，脸有一点热，一时间也不知道下一句该说什么；可他就好像放弃了努力似的，半天没有找出一句话，只是默默地等曺圭贤。所以曺圭贤轻轻上前抱住了金厉旭，过了几秒钟紧了紧手臂让对方能靠上自己的肩和脖颈。  
“银赫哥和神童哥都在那边呢，去找他们玩会，嗯？”不知不觉间已经变成了温柔到出水的语气。  
直播到12点之前似乎都是还能承受得住的感觉。金厉旭在曺圭贤放锅的时候有意把脸凑上去逗他。两个人的心也可以算是互通了吧，不过都还在有点拘谨的状态，金厉旭逗这一下曺圭贤就只是get到了般地笑了笑。  
可是到后面喝起酒来，也是由于时间酝酿得久了一点，两个偶尔对视，或只是并排坐感受着对方的存在，产生的心跳和一点一点蓄势待发的火花，都越来越按捺不住。  
最怕的就是，看着对方，就像控制不了自己似的，下意识做出曾经是情侣时的习惯举动。  
曺圭贤可能是多喝了两口酒，也没再多控制自己往向金厉旭的眼神，看着看着下一个反应就是想从桌上喂小吃货一口好吃的。  
别说曺圭贤下一秒就已经带着过线太多的眼神把一支夹心饼干棍喂进金厉旭嘴里了，刚快要到午夜，金厉旭撅着嘴撒娇的时候，曺圭贤看那样子一开始以为是人累了想睡觉，搂着人关心的时候下意识就释出了无比宠的眼神，来不及藏，也放弃了藏。  
喝了酒之后显得更深的夜晚，仿佛逼着人消遣；在从对方那里感受到了一丝接纳，希望和火光之后，自己就彻底纵容了，不管不顾。  
亦或像是那句表白。  
可是最抓心的大概是在查着消息的时候，金厉旭在一旁偷偷瞥向自己的手机屏幕，却又想忍住收回去的样子吧。  
在一起的时候，金厉旭就会在两人挨在一起或者抱在一起，曺圭贤翻手机消息的时候，偷偷瞥一眼曺圭贤的手机屏幕。有的时候曺圭贤觉得金厉旭单纯得让自己怎么疼都不够，想看一眼自己的手机还能是为了什么呢，不过是好奇自己今天都和哪些人聊了什么天，有什么好玩的事情或者聚会或者好吃的，藏起来都没有和我分享呀；自家宝贝还能是为了什么呢，就连有一次因为前一天晚上怕伤到他，第二天自己看黄片不小心被撞到，人都是红着脸逃开，事后对着道歉的自己害羞笑笑说一句没关系，半晌后又小声犹豫地问，是我哪里做得不好吗。曺圭贤只记得自己那天抱着金厉旭吻了好久，金厉旭窝在自己怀里撒娇回应，还能感觉到一点点可能并没有想表现出来的委屈，抱自己抱得特别紧。曺圭贤还记得两个人腻着腻着金厉旭小手就开始不老实勾引自己，后面发生了什么你们都懂的。  
有时候曺圭贤把手机拿给金厉旭看什么好玩的东西，手机不小心在金厉旭手里锁了，金厉旭都从来没有趁机问过曺圭贤的手机密码，只是把手机递给曺圭贤让他解锁。后来曺圭贤当着金厉旭的面把密码一字一字地输给他看，再后来跟金厉旭说，我留着密码，脸部id换成你算了，金厉旭都没有get到曺圭贤的暗示，还眨着眼睛问他为什么要这样。曺圭贤后来只好在翻聊天记录的时候，翻着翻着突然起来假装要去干什么，然后顺手把手机塞给金厉旭。  
到底来金厉旭也不是很明白为什么曺圭贤没事总是要像亲小宝宝一样多亲自己几口，脸蛋亲到嘴唇，只当曺圭贤是觉得自己可爱，嘟起嘴来配合。  
而现在金厉旭这个样子，曺圭贤恍然觉得他们似乎都没分开过。  
他爱他，想对他好一辈子。  
这前前后后一年多他们一起经历了这么多年来彼此感情最重要的一个转折点，包括后来因为太珍惜对方而造成的犹豫和退缩。  
有的时候曺圭贤觉得不是只有他一个人还在想着有一天还能再给两个人一次机会，这相当长的一段时间里，中间所发生的种种事情有时让曺圭贤更加这么觉得。他们累积了误会，可时不时就会有直觉在敲击着曺圭贤，金厉旭是不是也有同样的感受；比如那天在沙特阿拉伯的机场，曺圭贤看着状态不好，一会儿盯着手机一会儿神游的金厉旭，便先下了车，从后备箱拖出了人的行李箱；金厉旭下来之后，从手机里回过神后知后觉地看了一眼，赶忙伸手上去，曺圭贤看看金厉旭习以为常地摇了摇头说我拿着吧，然后就那么拖着金厉旭的行李箱进去了。直到安检运送带前，曺圭贤才把箱子搬起来摆到金厉旭的眼前。曺圭贤不知道为什么金厉旭刚刚都已经小声说过一次谢谢了，后来在飞机上还要给自己发一条kakao说，谢谢。所以他想了想，点开表情栏，想到金厉旭对于付费表情包的执念，回了个付费的。  
可是金厉旭一会儿又会去黏着金钟云，撒娇的样子让曺圭贤忍不住往那个方向撇两眼，然后心里悄悄一沉。  
这些金厉旭大概都没想过所以也没察觉过吧，曺圭贤想。  
事实是百分之八九十的情况下，确实是这样的。在那次本该是直播放送的录播放送里，曺圭贤和申东熙比着女团舞的时候，金厉旭被哥哥逗得笑到了崔始源的怀里，往崔始源大腿和怀的方向又靠又钻，曺圭贤又是偷偷瞥了那个方向一眼，回座位之后又似是而非地瞟了一下。也是一往如常地觉得金厉旭不会察觉到。可是金厉旭不知怎的就察觉到了，意识到那个动作可能让曺圭贤在意了，便有一下没一下地恢复坐好了。

现在已经收不住了。  
曺圭贤轻轻地向金厉旭那个方向侧身，让金厉旭能看到自己的手机消息。他好恨现在在直播，如果没有在直播的话他大概看着看着就会像以前那样把手机直接塞过去，自己起身去干别的。  
关了直播后他们又喝了些酒，到半夜快三点李赫宰喝不动了要回房间，不出所料曺圭贤没有成功把人留下来一起洗碗，金厉旭表示算了算了。  
曺圭贤和金厉旭并排站着，金厉旭负责洗碗刷和洗涤灵，曺圭贤负责冲水。曺圭贤在更早的时候就知道，自己今晚一定会吻金厉旭；可没想到即使有准备，冲动也还是来得如此地猝不及防。碗差不多洗完的时候，金厉旭把曺圭贤那边也占了，一边麻利地把最后两三个勺子搞干净，一边涮干净了洗碗海绵，水池子周边也给擦得干干静静，最后几秒钟复位所有东西。金厉旭可能不知道，在曺圭贤眼里自己这个样子特别贤惠。即使该说但还没有说出来的话太多，此时此刻曺圭贤也只是恍然间，无比想就这么自然而然地上前抱住金厉旭，好好亲几口之后说声辛苦了宝贝。  
通常这时候金厉旭会转向曺圭贤，用自己凉凉的小手淘气，冰一下曺圭贤的脸，然后凑近去帮曺圭贤理理头发。今天也不知道是怎么了，金厉旭也恍然间有点愣神。可能是酒有点上头的缘故，他差点下意识地那么做。  
“怎么了？”曺圭贤觉得自己心跳快得要噎住了，语气里只有温柔，做不到一点别的。  
“手冷…”金厉旭的语气就像在直播里撒娇一样，比那时更严重，甚至又多带上了几分委屈。  
曺圭贤上前两步，仔仔细细地握住了金厉旭的双手。曺圭贤的手包着金厉旭的，动作特别柔地来回摩挲。在更近的，能感受到呼吸的距离里，金厉旭笑了，笑得像个小天使。  
只能看得见他了，什么都不重要，四周的世界一点一点地走向停止。曺圭贤再也感觉不到忍耐的必要，低下头深深地吻住了金厉旭。  
金厉旭愣了一下。  
足足几秒钟后觉得鼻子有点酸。  
原来再对的事物都比不上此时此刻的感觉。哪有什么对和错，好与不好，应该与不应该；除了在专心吻自己的这个人以外，整个宇宙都没有对。  
金厉旭慢慢地从下意识的回应曺圭贤，到和对方一样把所有的感情都投入到这个吻里。他们在原地吻了至少一分钟，到最后手都把对方能搂的地方搂了个遍，分开来便默契地紧紧抱在一起。  
就是需要再多离近这一分，因为太想念。  
“宝贝？”  
“嗯—啊!”  
曺圭贤在金厉旭耳边叫他，金厉旭一句回应话音还没落，就被曺圭贤像一只树袋熊一样抱起来了。  
“哎古哎古，沉死了沉死了。”  
金厉旭在曺圭贤怀里使劲跳脚，说你嫌弃我。  
曺圭贤也不理金厉旭，只是笑着，自顾自地把金厉旭放在了洗碗水池边上，一边引着人两条腿分开来稍微环上自己的身子，一边凑上去继续讨吻。金厉旭别扭害羞，曺圭贤就对着人的嘴唇啾一口再啾一口，直到金厉旭肯回应了为止，两个人又投入了一段时间的接吻当中。  
曺圭贤知道这会金厉旭肯定会有一点点不知所措；虽然现在是该正式确认下心意的时候了，可金厉旭真的是那种没有办法引导这种事情的人。就算自己也不是那么善于表达，曺圭贤哪里舍得让金厉旭有一点点的堂皇和不安；如果需要，曺圭贤可以牵着金厉旭的手，对金厉旭表白一次两次，一百次一万次。  
不过，看着金厉旭坐着不老实的样，脚丫子一直踢来踢去的，曺圭贤一时间忍俊不禁，捏捏金厉旭的小肚子说吃饱了吗。  
“嗯。”  
曺圭贤许久没有张口，就只是牵着金厉旭的手，拇指来回摩挲着金厉旭的手背，对视了就甜蜜却有点局促地笑一笑。  
终于轻轻张了张嘴却欲言又止。  
“不用说了，我都知—”金厉旭见状刚要爽快地说完这句话，却被曺圭贤打断：“好吃的话，以后都…。我以后…”  
又憋住了，曺圭贤想不愧是我。  
“经常做给我吃？”金厉旭好笑地替眼前要局促成不会说话的小企鹅的人接上。  
“嗯。”  
“嗯。”  
两个人随后笑成一片，一个指责肉麻一个抱怨插话；半晌后金厉旭开始跟曺圭贤吐槽说好想你，先别睡陪陪我嘛，曺圭贤说陪啊哪说不陪了，说罢手心朝上伸出一只手，把金厉旭从这个有点高的座位上牵下来之后朝沙发走去。

————————————

不过金厉旭应该早就料到，曺圭贤早晚要和他算账。  
曺圭贤平时很少对金厉旭做出破格的事情来，在床上做出点什么动作出来之前都要黏黏腻腻征求人的同意。金厉旭当然是觉得这个样子很好；可是说白了，他们没上过几次床，金厉旭也还没有来得及问过曺圭贤是为了有意迎合自己的习性，还是本来就喜欢这么来。  
在金厉旭各种经意不经意的撒娇中，曺圭贤还是说着要罚，甩下一句今晚不亲你了，就作势要走。金厉旭当然不干，撅着嘴说你欺负人；看到金厉旭委屈的小脸之后，曺圭贤当然不到一秒钟就于心不忍，不过还是有意质问金厉旭：“那你说怎么办，嗯？你现在自己看着办啊。”说到最后还刮了一下金厉旭的鼻子，意思就是娇撒得不够我还想看，别忘了再拽着我讨好一下，抱着最好。  
可能因为喝了酒，金厉旭脸上不安好心的笑容里多了一丝肆无忌惮，而且看上去意图更明显；曺圭贤还不了解金厉旭，早就做好准备在人偷袭上来的时候别过脸去，后脑勺被扣住也不怕的那种。  
“？呀金厉旭你给我！”就在曺圭贤得意这是什么老夫老妻模式的时候，金厉旭竟然一个意料之外猝不及防直接把曺圭贤推在了沙发上。  
亲都被亲上来了，那这事就得单说了；曺圭贤一边钳着金厉旭作乱的双手，一边努力对抗住金厉旭不听话的跨，嘴唇一边熟练地霸夺主权把人往七荤八素里吻了起来；毕竟让这小混蛋觉得自己是主宰了还了得。  
“欺负人！”一分多钟之后，金厉旭终于有机会说出一句话。  
“怎么。”  
“我都动不了了！”金厉旭撅着嘴，最后两个字恨不得拐了八个调；曺圭贤心想废话，让你能动我现在怕不是反应都有了，还不得得意死你，再附赠一通嘲笑的那种，想得美呢。  
“不是，那你想干嘛，我现在让你说啊。”曺圭贤清了清嗓子说道。  
“我就是想说…”  
“其实…”  
“…”  
“嗯？”曺圭贤见金厉旭语气开始认真并且犹豫，便扣住金厉旭的手给出我在听的眼神，另一只手伸上去轻轻拨了拨人有点乱的刘海。  
“圭贤呐。”  
“嗯。”曺圭贤继续柔声应道，可是为什么感觉眼前人的耳朵有一点点红。  
“我…”  
“要不我去洗个澡…”  
“那个。”  
“…”金厉旭感觉自己脸上能摊个鸡蛋。现在。七分熟的那种。  
“啊。”  
“那个，行啊。”  
“…”  
“我去给你拿衣服，你…你来。”听完金厉旭的话之后曺圭贤大概费了八百年的洪荒之力把自己的语气保持不变，除了有点结巴。

“你就在我这吧，洗发水护发素沐浴露，洗脸的护肤的你凑合一下，吹头的，毛巾，衣服，我去赫宰那。”  
“等等等—”  
“嗯？”  
“那个扁的那个，出风口呢？”金厉旭用尽全力使用温柔乖巧而平淡的语气指着吹风机的风口说道，心里万马奔腾想着妈的曺圭贤你作为头发需要稍微有点人样的艺人那种东西不应该一直插在吹风机上吗，真的是问也尴尬，不问等下喊你进来更尴尬，老子脸要起火了杀了我吧。  
“这不是吗，”曺圭贤左右一瞥便定位到要找的东西，顺手就塞给金厉旭。“热水来的慢，多放会别感冒，一会见，嗯？”  
害。  
“嗯。”  
曺圭贤凑上去快速亲了金厉旭一口，便出去了。

  
（下）

曺圭贤大摇大摆地走进来的时候李赫宰有点蒙。  
“借一下房间和厕所。”  
“我房间和厕所都给金厉旭了。”  
“他要洗澡。”曺圭贤一边和李赫宰汇报一边头也不抬地翻腾出一条浴巾。  
李赫宰从夜宵和youtube视频里转过头来，刚想问一句，曺圭贤就已经走出了房间，随后离李赫宰房间更近的那间厕所传来了关门声。

金厉旭洗好出来的时候，曺圭贤正在李赫宰房间里一边等一边和李赫宰看着youtube闲聊；金厉旭先是想要不要喊一声，不过反正也是一想就知道曺圭贤在哪，就直接啪嗒啪嗒走过去了。  
李赫宰和曺圭贤正有一搭没一搭地聊着，偶尔不经心地看看显示屏里在放的内容。  
“干嘛呢。”金厉旭走过去直接自然地在曺圭贤腿上坐下。“聊会天。”曺圭贤看了金厉旭一眼一个顺手就把人搂进怀里，一边摸头顺顺毛一边继续和李赫宰说话。  
“…你们？”李赫宰看着两个人一系列顺畅的动作眼睛张大了些，并眨了两下。  
“嗯。”曺圭贤平淡地点了点头，金厉旭见曺圭贤也答了，便直接没什么反应，继续歪在曺圭贤肩头玩手机。  
“可以啊你。”李赫宰用了不起的眼神看着曺圭贤起哄；听到这句，本来这一小一会一声也没出的金厉旭突然笑出了两声。  
“呀，你笑什么。”曺圭贤刚想回击李赫宰，见金厉旭笑成这样，便先行向金厉旭发出警告。  
金厉旭也没和曺圭贤争，就只是继续乐着，放下手机和两个人聊了一会儿；李赫宰没一会儿就说你们快去吧我睡了，两个人站起来之后又补了一句，动静整小点我最近没耳塞。  
“耳塞因为曺圭贤都用完了是吗？”金厉旭回过头补刀，曺圭贤没回头，一边无奈笑着摇头一边拉金厉旭说走了走了。  
“那这你得问曺圭贤了。”李赫宰说着，但头却在摇着，笑着摆摆手指对金厉旭作出“没有过”的口型。  
“哥晚安。”金厉旭笑了一下没做什么多余反应。

进了房间曺圭贤顺手从桌子上的某袋粉丝送的糖果里摸了一颗巧克力，转头和金厉旭一起在床边坐下；金厉旭看着曺圭贤喂过来的巧克力，下意识伸手拿，曺圭贤摇摇头，搞得最后喂进金厉旭嘴里的时候曺圭贤已经满手指都沾了化掉的巧克力。  
“好容易化啊。”金厉旭嘟囔着，曺圭贤就势把手指尖递给金厉旭抿了两口，然后一边帮人抹抹嘴角一边问，困了吗宝贝。  
金厉旭摇摇头。  
曺圭贤总是会这样问。  
金厉旭知道，曺圭贤有多照顾自己。毕竟如果真的困了累了的话，主动说出来会有些难堪不是吗。  
“圭贤呐。”金厉旭轻轻唤到。不知道为什么，想到李赫宰悄悄告诉给自己的话，会觉得鼻子有点酸酸的。曺圭贤你是傻子吗。不，曺圭贤真的是个傻子。  
可是金厉旭有什么资格说曺圭贤，难道自己就不傻吗。说白了，他们在一起的时候闹的那些别扭也好，分手之后有的那些误会也好，哪一个不是因为傻呢。  
但是至少今晚，金厉旭想尝试用身体来表达自己的心意。  
房间里光线昏暗昏暗的，只有床头灯在开着。  
曺圭贤柔柔嗯了一声，就被金厉旭扣着后脑勺吻了下去；曺圭贤摸索着十指扣住金厉旭空闲的手，热情回应的同时，被金厉旭一点一点带到了，人躺在自己身下的体位。  
“好香啊宝。”曺圭贤一边说着，一边真的在闻，最后忍不住在金厉旭肉嫩的脸蛋上多香了好几口。  
“别总是亲脸呀，我又不是小孩子。”  
“谁说我把你当小孩子了。”曺圭贤一边重新开始更情色地品尝金厉旭的嘴和脖颈，手一边伸进人的衣服下摆挑逗敏感的腰间。  
“啊！啊，嗯你偷袭，”  
“那是因为你不专心。”  
金厉旭刚想反驳，就被曺圭贤摸到了又松垮又薄的丝质睡裤里面；金厉旭不轻不重地抖了一下，像猫咪一样嗯了一声，曺圭贤只是往里摸了几下金厉旭感觉脸又要烧起来了，因为…  
“宝你怎么不穿内裤？？”曺圭贤哭笑不得；虽然这种时候可以故意不穿内裤，但自家宝贝在床上这么怕羞，最重要的那一两件衣物都要等到浑身起火无心关心的时候才能趁机扒干净，这绝对是个失误，曺圭贤赶紧抱住状态不太对，体表温度能烧饭的金厉旭：“不羞不羞，我不弄不弄，抱一下，”一边说一边连续不断地亲着怀里的人。  
“对不起，我，我本来是故意的，但好像不太行…”金厉旭用极其委屈的声音小小声向曺圭贤解释。  
“我之前不就是，每次都卡在各种地方，怕疼也是怕羞也是，好怕这样不是你最喜欢的…”  
“你说，我每次都能被你弄成这样，你怎么还能瞎想，还想出这么多，哦？”曺圭贤真的被金厉旭这个莫名小委屈弄得止不住笑，一边无奈地就着紧贴的姿势顶了两下胯表达自己的意思。  
“不知道你你，干嘛耍流氓。”  
“哪里耍流氓了，我对你这样怎么能叫耍流氓。”曺圭贤不轻不重打了金厉旭一下。  
…  
“别废话了快继续。”金厉旭刚刚好点的脸被曺圭贤话里的意思搞得又开始发烫，也不知道还能说什么。

没几分钟金厉旭就被曺圭贤的吻技和两只手撩拨得晕晕乎乎，浑身都不自主地顺从曺圭贤的动作一样让自己被脱了个干净；当然曺圭贤也被金厉旭嘟囔着不公平扯到了只剩一条内裤，金厉旭趁曺圭贤专心吻自己抬手就开始扯，被曺圭贤吐槽了一句小色鬼。  
“我不是！”  
“有什么的，我喜欢。”曺圭贤一边说一边抓起金厉旭的手使其摸上自己两腿间的滚烫。  
该死的，曺圭贤。  
金厉旭觉得自己又被撩到了，而且手上完全不知道该怎么动了。  
说白了，金厉旭和曺圭贤做过的次数少到什么程度呢；大概就是在一起半年，最后一次一晚上过后曺圭贤还在问金厉旭弄没没疼，两个人还在讨论技巧上有什么需要改进的地方。  
不过，被曺圭贤压着吻得太深情，金厉旭也不禁闭上眼睛开始用手感受曺圭贤的纹路，用手半握半抚摸地，慢慢来回安慰曺圭贤那个自己说实话也很喜欢的地方。  
长久的亲吻过后，曺圭贤一边喘气一边在金厉旭耳边轻声说，宝你真的好棒。  
金厉旭被说得心口一热，想回应但是不知道该怎么回应这肉麻话，便在同样略带紧张的呼吸下轻声说润滑和套都在哪，拿啊。  
曺圭贤抬起身来的时候，金厉旭注意到眼前人出了点汗也有些乱的刘海，下意识抬手拨弄整理了一番。曺圭贤先是把一个避孕套塞进金厉旭手里，随后金厉旭撇了一眼抽屉里说，这个这个，拿出了自己比较喜欢的那瓶润滑剂。  
“但是这个能吃吗。”毕竟以前也就用过那么两三次，金厉旭突然盯着润滑剂发出灵魂疑问。  
“好像可以。”金厉旭一边看着瓶身上的说明一边在手指上挤了一口吃。  
“哦好吃呢。”最后咂着嘴要挤第二口。  
“呀！”曺圭贤觉得自己简直就是问号表情包的化身，忍不住打了金厉旭一下。  
“呀，这种时候哪有自己吃的？难道不应该…呀。”曺圭贤语无伦次哭笑不得，算了，随这个小祖宗去吧。  
“哦。”  
“那…”金厉旭看向曺圭贤眨眨眼睛，没有百分百确认曺圭贤是什么意思；难道，自己应该分给他一口吗。  
还好两个人默契超群，通过言行意会曺圭贤很快就让金厉旭明白了自己的意思，还补充让金厉旭不要强迫。  
不过金厉旭只是有点惊讶地问了一句原来男生之间也可以这样的吗，随后摇摇头说，不会啊，过来吧；一边说一边去拉曺圭贤的手，往自己这里拉，因为曺圭贤就在面前，跪坐在自己身上。  
“你起来我躺吧，这样可以帮你。”曺圭贤一边说一边从侧面拍了拍金厉旭的屁股，表示自己也要照顾一下这里。  
金厉旭嘴小，扶着曺圭贤在上面的部分试探了好一阵子才得以吞得深了一点。偏偏金厉旭的门牙又性感可爱得要死，从曺圭贤这个侧一点的角度看每次人微微张嘴，都像只小兔子；看得曺圭贤都得抿抿嘴告诉自己这个阶段要忍住。  
在金厉旭吃得认真的时候曺圭贤又拍了拍金厉旭的屁股，让人屁股过来点；金厉旭按照指示挪动了几下膝盖，鉴于金厉旭现在嘴里的东西有点重要，为了不出意外曺圭贤用充足的润滑慢慢伸进一根手指之后就没有再加，试探性地抽动着找位置。  
“有弄疼你吗宝。”过了一小会曺圭贤抬起空闲的手摸摸金厉旭的头毛。  
金厉旭尽量可见地摇了摇头，随后又抬起头：“舒服吗圭圭？”  
曺圭贤轻轻点了点头。  
曺圭贤其实从来没有想过要求金厉旭为自己做这种事情；毕竟一般来讲，好像本来就有很多单纯为了满足一方占有欲的成分，很多黄片里场面甚至没有特别有爱，而曺圭贤本身又不是那种，通过这种事情来获取对金厉旭的占有欲的人。所以就没提出来过。  
今天是个巧合，一开始没想到的是金厉旭竟然一点都没有排斥；甚至也没有大部分情侣 — 都不要限于男生和男生 — 一开始面对这种事情时每一步举动间略带的迟疑；而是家常便饭一般就做了。  
不过仔细想想，虽然金厉旭爱害羞，但这种事情好像与害不害羞的关系不是那么大，更多的是对对方的接纳，说白了就是正常来讲对另一个人本应该有一些底线性的嫌弃。  
曺圭贤想，那么金厉旭对自己，亦或是自己对金厉旭，确实是没有的吧。曺圭贤从来都描述不出自己和金厉旭关系中的全部，不过，大概是怎样的呢。  
他们现阶段的恋爱关系中有着如同高中生第一次恋爱般的所有暧昧和心跳，看一眼就收不住的性张力，轻轻吻一下就有的满屋子粉色气泡和满天星星，还有脸红犹豫许久碰一下就点遍全身的火；可是这么多年来，就像金厉旭习惯了曺圭贤有时突如其来却不为人知的爱哭一样，他们早就习惯了向对方百分百舒适地袒露所有自己最深处，不为人知的一面，也早就互相不知清理过多少次没来得及擦但是邋遢的要死的汗，不小心划伤自己时的血迹，嘴角的脏东西，哭完的鼻涕眼泪，甚至躺在一起睡时有一方因为生理现象不小心搞脏了床单，他们也早就不管是谁，手上有空就先弄过去清理了。  
可能最难描述的关系就是这样，但互相都最明了对方的特别。  
“好了好了，别弄到嗓子。”感觉到金厉旭有点要弄到自己，曺圭贤连忙用手将金厉旭稍微往反方向扶，示意人可以起来了。  
“好严肃哦。”金厉旭撅着嘴骑在曺圭贤身上，曺圭贤只是笑笑，专心伸手帮人擦去嘴角的口水。  
“我的嗓子很厉害好吗，才没有那么脆弱。”金厉旭用炫耀的语气对曺圭贤说。  
“知道了，快过来吧。”曺圭贤示意要继续给金厉旭扩张；没有反驳金厉旭的话，因为怕结束之后金厉旭会彻夜闹腾逼自己和他高音对决。  
曺圭贤耐心地花了一段时间用两根手指找位置，节奏和力度，才把金厉旭弄得每下都能涌上足够的快感，好能再最后加进去一根手指。  
金厉旭在这种时候会开口或者点头示意曺圭贤，因为金厉旭在床上的声音和反应通常都比较收敛；曺圭贤也不介意金厉旭这个样子，不会说出什么太色情的话；毕竟怎么叫床都是自己的事，更何况金厉旭有时咬嘴憋着的样子和猫咪风格的声音特别可爱。  
金厉旭再次躺在自己身下的时候，曺圭贤伸手把床头的灯又调暗了些；因为知道在自己眼下把腿分开会让金厉旭又一次害羞，而且是第一次的时候差点没进行下去的羞。  
如果把金厉旭的腿压成M字型的话，似乎会更好进入一些，不过曺圭贤还是提早让金厉旭的腿稍微从后面环上自己，毕竟要比前者动作多很多安全感。  
“好了，可以了，快过来吧。”金厉旭感觉曺圭贤已经进去一截了，剩下的也不需要看了问题不大，便要拉曺圭贤下来和自己接吻。曺圭贤很快便倾身抱住了金厉旭，一边吻着一边慢慢把自己推进去，不过最后没忍住还是笑了。  
“干嘛。”金厉旭不知道曺圭贤在笑啥，但总感觉自己自己被笑话了，便小声抱怨到。  
“在我直播里的时候腿岔得那么大，但其实到真的时候这么害羞吗宝贝。”曺圭贤依旧没能忍住，说着说着就笑了，但说完亲了一口金厉旭的鼻尖，意思就是没有在笑话，只是觉得你可爱。  
“烦死了！”  
曺圭贤又亲了一口金厉旭的鼻尖。  
“…你倒是动呀。”

曺圭贤一下一下把金厉旭弄到了临界点，为了多给人一点快感把手伸了下去，一边安慰着金厉旭的前面一边慢慢加快速度和力度。  
金厉旭咬紧下嘴唇射出来之后，曺圭贤还没有太到；之前也是这个样子，反正金厉旭也可以继续舒服，曺圭贤继续动就可以了。  
可是今天金厉旭觉得自己的节奏好像比曺圭贤的快得有点多，先前曺圭贤似乎只是再一下下就可以了，今天好像搞了很久，金厉旭舒服是很舒服，但觉得那里的感觉越来越奇怪，就好像…  
“圭圭。”两个人的手本来就扣在一起，金厉旭便趁势捏了捏。  
“嗯？”  
“停停，我觉得好奇怪呀，想尿尿…啊—”金厉旭不知道怎么描述身下传来的这不可言说的失控感，甚至带到腿软得也有些不听话。虽然这好像确实是，很舒服很舒服才会有的感觉，可是为什么感觉不是…而是尿。金厉旭顿时觉得羞怕到死不想再让事情继续发展，便一边说一边又捏又拉曺圭贤的手。  
“好好好。”曺圭贤感受到金厉旭的不正常也吓了一下，赶忙稍微停下动作把人抱住顺毛。“正常的啊，尿出来就好了呀宝贝。”  
“？？？”金厉旭的眼神里充满了，怎么可以。  
曺圭贤捏捏金厉旭的手，一边给予肯定以及“这个完全没关系”的眼神一边点点头。  
“但是真的是……？”  
“差不多，但是所有男孩子弄的方法和时机不一样都有可能这样呀，而且是因为舒服怕什么。”  
曺圭贤耐心地解释着；金厉旭咬着嘴唇，不过还是点点头，因为能感觉出曺圭贤忍得很辛苦，而且知道曺圭贤不等自己好了是绝对不会动的。  
曺圭贤为了转移金厉旭的注意力把人抱得不能再近，更专注地用吻安慰着那双因为羞和委屈，连张开都有些迟疑的嘴唇，腾出一直手摸着人的头发，同时身下尽量快准狠地动着；没一小会儿下腹就被金厉旭喷上了几小股热热的水。  
曺圭贤在心里狠狠骂了一句脏话。  
操他妈的，金厉旭知道自己现在有多辣吗。  
显然不知道。抱着更加委屈在努力控制自己身字抑制抖动的金厉旭，甚至听到人抽了抽鼻子，可是下身还是止不住渗出些微的潮水尿水混合物。  
真的操他妈的。  
“宝，你真的太性感了。”曺圭贤忍不住在金厉旭耳边轻声说。  
结果被金厉旭一拳打在胳膊上，曺圭贤摸索着抓住金厉旭小猫一样的拳头，毫不犹豫吻了一下，金厉旭就换另一只拳头再换脚。  
曺圭贤身下动作一直没停，直到把金厉旭弄干净，自己也射了出来。

“曺圭贤，你给我滚。”这是金厉旭喘过气来之后说的第一句话。  
只不过是下床去把打了结的避孕套丢了个垃圾，曺圭贤就被金厉旭禁止接近。  
“那也得去冲冲呀。”  
“你不想看到我，那我先自己去就是了…”见金厉旭半晌不搭理自己，曺圭贤只好使出最委屈的语气。  
…  
“走走走。”五秒钟后金厉旭翻了个白眼下了床，瞥见曺圭贤爱意过度的目光伸手就扯了一条浴巾把自己围住。  
后来发现曺圭贤只不过是想牵自己的手，心一下子就软了。怎么就这么不争气，搞得好像牵手和偷看冲突一样。

  
第二天下午曺圭贤是在金厉旭去李赫宰房间玩的时候发现并看到那支生贺翻唱视频的。  
毕竟想都知道，这种东西金厉旭传的时候肯定是一声不响，静等曺圭贤最后自己发现看了就好。  
后来两个人在床上靠着刷手机的时候，不知道是哪个队友先发现这条视频并发到群里，更不知道什么时候全队都知道两个人复合了，就已经满眼都是各种起哄，什么恭贺新禧，早生贵子，曺圭贤你可以啊。  
金厉旭很少回复这类起哄，就只是笑着看看在屏幕上和队友打哈哈乐在其中面带傻笑的曺圭贤。  
偶尔抬起手来捋捋他的头发。


End file.
